The Great American Bash 1987
This was the first use of the WarGames: The Match Beyond match conceived by Dusty Rhodes. Rhodes was on the winning side in both events along with the Road Warriors, Nikita Koloff and Paul Ellering. Koloff, Rhodes and J.J. Dillon sustained serious injuries in the first encounter. The Bash series took place in numerous venues all July long, starting in Landover, Maryland at the Capital Centre on July 1. Tour dates and venues Results ; ; July 4, 1987 in Atlanta, GA (The Omni) *Kendall Windham defeated Gladiator #1 *Sting defeated Thunderfoot #1 *Lazer Tron defeated Spike *Jimmy Valiant defeated Basher *Barry Windham © defeated Rick Steiner to retain the NWA Western States Heritage Championship *Jimmy Garvin & Ronnie Garvin (w/ Precious) defeated The Barbarian & Vladimir Petrov (w/Paul Jones) *The Lightning Express (Brad Armstrong & Tim Horner) © defeated Big Bubba Rogers & The Angel Of Death (w/Skandor Akbar) to retain the UWF Tag Team Championship *Chris Adams defeated Black Bart (w/Skandor Akbar) *The Fabulous Freebirds (Buddy Roberts, Michael P.S. Hayes & Terry Gordy) defeated Ivan Koloff, Manny Fernandez & Paul Jones *The Rock 'n' Roll Express (Ricky Morton & Robert Gibson) © defeated The Midnight Express (Bobby Eaton & Stan Lane) © (w/Jim Cornette) by DQ. In a championship vs championship match. Rock 'n' Roll Express retains the NWA World Tag Team Championship. Midnight Express retains the NWA United States Tag Team Championship *Steve Williams (w/Magnum T.A.) defeated Dick Murdoch (w/Eddie Gilbert) in a Texas Death Match *Dusty Rhodes, Nikita Koloff,Paul Ellering & The Road Warriors (Road Warrior Animal & Road Warrior Hawk) defeated The Four Horsemen (Arn Anderson, JJ Dillon, Lex Luger, Ric Flair & Tully Blanchard) in a WarGames match July 18, 1987 in Charlotte, NC (Memorial Stadium) *Kendall Windham, Jimmy Valiant & LazerTron defeated Sean Royal, Gladiator #1 & Gladiator #2 *Chris Adams defeated Black Bart (w/ Skandor Akbar) *Barry Windham © defeated Big Bubba Rogers (w/ Skandor Akbar) to retain the NWA Western States Heritage Championship *Steve Williams & Terry Gordy defeated Eddie Gilbert & Dick Murdoch in a Bunkhouse match *The Midnight Express (Bobby Eaton & Stan Lane) (w/ Jim Cornette) © defeated The Fabulous Freebirds (Michael P.S. Hayes & Buddy Roberts) to retain the NWA United States Tag Team Championship *The Rock 'n' Roll Express (Ricky Morton & Robert Gibson) © defeated The MOD Squad (Basher & Spike) to retain the NWA World Tag Team Championship *Road Warrior Animal (w/ Paul Ellering) defeated Arn Anderson (w/ James J. Dillon) in a Taped Fist match *Lex Luger (w/ James J. Dillon) © defeated Nikita Koloff to retain the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship *Ric Flair (w/ James J. Dillon) © defeated Road Warrior Hawk (w/ Paul Ellering) by disqualification to retain the NWA World Heavyweight Championship *Dusty Rhodes (w/ Barry Windham) defeated Tully Blanchard (w/ James J. Dillon and Dark Journey) in a "lights-out" Barbed Wire Ladder match for $100,000. July 31, 1987 in Miami, Florida (Orange Bowl) *Scott Hall defeated Bob Cook *Bugsy McGraw & Jimmy Valiant defeated Ricky Santana & The Cuban Assassin *Manny Fernandez and The Barbarian (w/ Paul Jones) defeated Randy Mulkey and Bill Mulkey *Barry Windham © defeated Incubus to retain the NWA Western States Heritage Championship *The Sheepherders (Butch Miller & Luke Williams) © vs. Jimmy Garvin & Ron Garvin (w/ Precious) ended in a double disqualification. Sheepherders retain the NWA Florida Tag Team Championship *Mike Rotunda © defeated Ivan Koloff (w/ Paul Jones) to retain the NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship *Kevin Sullivan defeated Dory Funk, Jr. in a Texas Death Match *The Rock 'n' Roll Express (Ricky Morton & Robert Gibson) defeated The Midnight Express (Bobby Eaton & Stan Lane) (w/ Jim Cornette) by disqualification *The Road Warriors (Road Warrior Animal & Road Warrior Hawk), Dusty Rhodes, Nikita Koloff and Paul Ellering defeated The Four Horsemen (Ric Flair, Arn Anderson, Lex Luger, Tully Blanchard) and The War Machine (w/ James J. Dillon and Dark Journey) in a WarGames match Also See *List of WCW pay-per-view events *World Championship Wrestling/Event history *The Great American Bash External links * Great American Bash 1987 (Atlanta, Georgia) at CAGEMATCH.net * Great American Bash 1987 (Charlotte, North Carolina) at CAGEMATCH.net ----- ----- Category:The Great American Bash Category:1987 pay-per-view events Category:Jim Crockett Promotions Category:Jim Crockett Promotions events